


Caught in the web

by Throne_Dhark



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Spiderman AU, Spidey!Beca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne_Dhark/pseuds/Throne_Dhark
Summary: Beca is just like any other kid her age. Sorta. She has classes at college, an annoying dad on her case, identity crisis problems, an a cappella group that she’s always practicing with and a job at a radio station. Oh and she has superpowers to keep track of. That’s probably important too. Will Beca have great responsibility and become a hero? Or are the powers too great for her to handle?
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Caught in the web

Hi welcome to my Pitch Perfect Spiderman Au. This Chapter will get regularly updated with suit designs and stuff like that. If anybody wants to make edits or fanart or something just hit up my tumblr throne-dhark or my instagram III_dxn . I’d love hear your thoughts in the comments. hope you enjoy this work :)

Beca’s suit

https://throne-dhark.tumblr.com/post/629098966039035904/becas-suits-in-my-new-fic

I’m in love with these suits. If I could make them irl i would. unfortunately i have neither the time, money or know-how to do it 😂

Here’s a preview of a future scene, for you all. Just to keep you satisfied til the first chapter goes live :

Beca tilts Chloe’s chin up to get a better look at her face. She delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by the redhead’s mouth, saying nothing as she examines it. After a brief pause, Chloe’s heart skips a nervous beat as Beca looks her dead in the eyes. Her voice is quiet and tense, her anger barely restrained.

“Who the fuck did this to you?”

........

Beca isn’t stupid. She knows that Chloe wont go to the station tomorrow, heck even if she did the police would never catch him. Beca looks down at the white eyes of her suit design. _nah fuck that. I want to see the fear in their eyes. Let’s go red_ she thinks. Then she sets to work creating a prototype suit, to catching the son of a bitch who hurt Chloe. _Her_ Chloe.

who would you guys like to see become hero’s and what hero would they become?


End file.
